Talk:Necromancer Asuran armor
Ew scar pattern looks like a nosebleed. PO Darkness 21:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Male Asuran has the same problem as Elite Luxon (Hmmm...) They both eat your face! 12.175.211.39 02:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ReReReReReRESKIN I can honestly say I regret buying this lameass expansion pack :Lol, I think it looks pretty cool YeahRightWhatever 23:02, 3 September 2007 (CDT) lol Looks Better then the Elite luxon atleast ^_^, Black spikes instead of white, And this might also look good dyed white :I personaly like the fact it isn't so leafy. Getting this to replace my luxon :P 24.168.227.165 08:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) im getting this1 to its cool imo Pijltje 11:05, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think it's hideous... The fishnets on Elite Luxon make it better, this one looks weird with the legs showing... with full armament besides the legs. And the scar does look like a nosebleed. EWW! ^_^ RoseOfKali 03:41, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Wow you guys sure arn't necros. You would rather take plain cloth texture than bone. And last time I checked, bone was white. Luxon also dyes much better, and I would rather have my armor all black with some small white bone, than all white with some black spikes. <- That is just not necro at all. --Lann 01:42, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::They even stole the luxon scar turning the eyes black. --Lann 01:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::All factions scar patterns change the colour of the eye. And also who said necromancers always have to be boney and ugly? I guess i'm the only fan of Elite Sunspear and Vabbian armor here =(--Darksyde Never Again 19:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Too bad the earrings are the same ;O hmm does anyone know the dye combo used in the colorable areas section of the female armor?? :My guess is just silver. Sometimes silver comes out more of an aqua colour on some armors. Either Silver or silver + green--Darksyde Never Again 19:22, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's more something as blue blue green. In asuran, silver looks close to white, and silver + green looks like a bright green, so my guess 2Blue 1Green, maybe lightened or darkened with 1White or 1 Black It's gray, I believe. 194.237.146.68 14:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :The armor in overview and component view sections is gray yep, but he's asking about the armor in the colorable areas section, which is obviously not the same as the other one, and if it was grey it wouldn't show which are the areas coloured by dying. Again, my guess Bl Bl Gr.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 83.35.100.146 ( ) }. :My closest guess is Green + Silver + Grey + Grey. It kinda looks like it. KazDoran 23:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Coolest Armor Ever This is so worth 85k to me i think its the coolest armor ever for a necro besides fow armor-- Cool Bow 02:43, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. =) Bigrat2 Talk 02:50, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. Dyed white. <3 -- 21:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::White? O_o Have you tried red+purple? RoseOfKali 22:18, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It looks superb dyed white+ silver and a big + is it looks good with a white dread mask Marytheone 09:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::White pff. Black is still the best. Even if it is a bit redish (Black Example) -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You're all crazy, hot pink still ftw. White... Black... BOOORINGG! RoseOfKali 18:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Black shall NEVER! Be boring!!! Pink pffff :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:23, 26 March 2009 (UTC) pink looks nice actually--ShadowRelyk 03:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Black sucks (well, not here). Black is to show that you can afford to spend 45k extra on your armor. Anyway, when my (female) necro gets there I'll dye it pink too :D [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 09:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::There's really only a few armors where black works nicely. So many armor sets have a gray or dark gray as the undyable color, and black just doesn't look good with it (Warrior Primeval armor, I'm looking at you!). I know of some exceptions: Male elementalist elite Luxon looks very good dyed black in my opinion (I'll also note that I used only dyes I'd gotten as drops in Pre, and the pants remained undyed). Jink 15:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC)